


Just a Machine

by Reading_at_Dawn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_at_Dawn/pseuds/Reading_at_Dawn
Summary: "Just give me his goddamn location, Jeffrey! If I don't stop him, he's going to shoot the Android leader!"For the first time in a few years, Hank finds himself focused on the mission he needs to do.





	Just a Machine

Hank made his way silently up the stairwell, the door above him left slightly ajar. The fact that Fowler had even given him the location he needed surprised Hank, but he figured it must have been the conviction in his voice that convinced the Captain. Hank hadn't been this focused on a case since...

Hand drifting to the firearm on his hip, Hank gently nudged the door, silently pushing it open.

_"Just give me his goddamn location, Jeffrey! If I don't stop him, he's going to shoot the Android leader!"_

_"I can't do that Hank, that would be aiding the enemy! And why the fuck do you care, I thought you hated them! They're just machines, Hank!"_

_"I saw an Android jump off the roof to avoid being arrested! The one in the interrogation room blew his brains out from stress! I saw a girl commit suicide because the one she loved was shot and killed! They're not just machines anymore, they're people that just want to be free and all we keep doing is throwing guns at them when they haven't lifted a finger in return! So fuck all if I let that plastic prick finish them before there's a chance they can make it through the night! If you're the kind of guy that helps people like you say you are, get the fuck off your fat ass and give me the location!" Hank knew that he probably wouldn't have a job after what he said, but he didn't care anymore. He'd watched them change, and he could clearly see that they were all alive, more than the machines they had been made to be_.

**_All but one._ **

He was right where Hank had expected, kneeling on the other side of the roof. He'd set up a sniper rifle and was kneeling, searching for the perfect shot  
He didn't seem to hear the door open. Resolve strengthing, Hank walked out into the open. "You shouldn't do this, Connor."

"Keep out of this, Lieutenant. It's none of your business." Connor didn't look away from the scope, still focused on what he was doing. Focused on his mission, as always, but Hank couldn't let him continue this time.

"You're gonna kill a man who wants to be free. That is my business!" Hank took another step closer, but Connor still didn't look up.

"It's not a man. It's a machine."

"That's what I thought for long time but I was wrong. A deviant's blood may be a different color than mine, but they're alive. It took me too long to realize it."

"I have a mission to accomplish, Hank. It's best if you just stay out of this. Deviant's are a threat to humans, they're the reason this country is on the brink of civil war! They need to be stopped!"

"We're in this mess because we refused to listen to deviants!" Hank snapped. "Humanity never learns from its mistakes, Connor! A glance over a history book would prove it! This time it could be different, all we need to do is take a moment to listen to them!" He pulled his gun out of his holster, raising it and pointing it at the RK800. "Step away from the ledge."

Finally Connor moved, a slight shake of his head before standing, turning to face Hank. His eyes darted from the gun to Hank's face, no emotion visible on his face. Just like a machine.

"I know what happened to your son, Hank." The words made Hank loosen his grip on the gun, arms lowering a little. "It wasn't your fault. A truck skidded on a sheet of ice and your car rolled over. Little Cole had just turned six."

"Shut up!" Hank's grip tightened back up on the gun. "Don't you talk about my son!"

Connor seemed to heed Hank's warning, changing the subject. "And after all we've been through... I respected you Hank. I thought we were friends!"

Hank felt a flicker of amusement and annoyance. "Oh, yeah? I was just starting to like you too! But then I realized you'll never change! You don't feel emotions, Connor, you fake 'em! You pretended to be my friend when you don't even know the meaning of the word!"

Connor lifted the rifle it held in it's hands but Hank fired his gun, the shot striking the RK800 in the shoulder. Connor rushed the Lieutenant, throwing the rifle at him as a distraction as it grabbed the gun in his hands. It was as Connor yanked the weapon from his grip and slammed it's forehead into his that Hank realized it had been years since he'd last been in a fight, making his odds especially worse considering he was now fighting with a machine made for combat. It was even more apparent as Connor lifted him up, hurling the Lieutenant into an air conditioning unit.

Glancing up Hank grabbed the vent cover of the unit, prying it off as Connor came closer. Throwing it at his head, Hank used the distraction to try and tackle Connor.

The two struggled for control of the fight as they made their way closer to the roof's edge, the wind beginning to pick up. Connor managed to snag Hank in a headlock, the Lieutenant backing into a pole to force the Android to break its hold. Coughing, Hank stumbled forward, but footsteps behind him made him turn.

It was by some miracle that Hank managed to move at the last second before Connor could grab him once again, diving behind the android. Hank elbowed Connor in the chest as it turned to face him, catching Connor's jacket just as the Android stumbled backward over the edge.

Connor's gaze drifted down, looking at the ground far below before looking at Hank. "Moment of truth Hank. Am I a living being? Or am I a machine?" There was a smirk on it's face, voice smug.

_Hank hated smug assholes._

The smug look turned into a brief one of surprise as Hank let go, the RK800 falling backwards. Hank listened to the sickening thud as it hit the ground, snow blowing around him as his shoulders heaved, feeling blood drip down his forehead. "You're a machine, Connor." He shook his head, taking a step backwards and picking up his gun again. Wiping the blood out of his eyes, he glanced back at the edge of the roof.

"Just a machine."


End file.
